1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting element display devices using self-luminous bodies such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have been put into practical use. As compared with the related art liquid crystal display device, because the light emitting element display devices including an organic EL (Electroluminescent) display device using the OLED use the self-luminous bodies, the light emitting element display device not only is excellent in visibility and response speed, but also requires no auxiliary lighting device such as backlight, and therefore can be further thinned.
JP 2002-352955A discloses a display device having the light emitting elements in which a drive element is formed below a bank, and a lower light shielding film having conductivity is formed below the drive element, to thereby prevent a leakage current, and form a bank layer by self-alignment.
In the organic EL display device, in recent years, high definition progresses, to thereby reduce the size of each pixel. The organic EL display device allows a current to flow by retaining a potential difference corresponding to a gradation value in each pixel. However, a reduction in the size of pixels causes electrodes to be also reduced in size, as a result of which a capacity for retaining the potential difference is reduced. If the capacity for retaining the potential difference is small, the potential difference changes due to an influence of noise or an influence of slight leakage, and brightness of the respective pixels is varied. As a result, it is conceivable that the display quality is degraded.